The present invention relates generally to automated handling equipment and, more particularly, to an adjustable adapter for handling objects during movement.
Automated handling equipment, such as a robotic arm or a transfer press assembly, is often employed in an industrial setting to move objects between stations. For example, a metal component is stamped in a first stamping press and then transferred to a second stamping press for a second stamping operation. To achieve high cycle times, the automated handling equipment must move the object quickly and accurately. Typically, the automated handling equipment includes an adapter or an actuated gripper that supports the object during movement.
A conventional adapter assembly includes a shovel or gripper that engages and supports the object during movement. Typically, the shovel or gripper is mounted on a robotic arm that moves the object between the stations. In prior adapter assemblies, the robotic arm includes a swivel clamp that allows rotational adjustment of the robotic arm. However, the length of the robotic arm is fixed such that the shovel or gripper is limited to different rotational positions. For example, the robotic arm cannot be extended or retracted to a desired position for supporting the object.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an adapter assembly that is rotationally adjustable and is capable of telescoping toward and away from an object.